A video encoder compresses video information so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth. The compressed signal may then be transmitted to a receiver that decodes or decompresses the signal prior to display.
In some conventional wireless display systems, video compression is used in order to reduce over the air bandwidth. Since the wireless medium is unreliable and some packets carrying compressed video can be lost, the decoder may implement error concealment. Existing error concealment implementations typically use a frame buffer, which may contain the previously decoded image. Missing parts of the image may be typically replaced with co-located parts of the previous image from the frame buffer.